Spirited Away: Return To Home
by katie.davids11
Summary: It's been 7 years since Chihiro has been to the spirit world. Now she is having dreams of a woman telling her she is to become a spirit on her 18th birthday.What is in store for her? Her life is about to have some drastic changes. Join Chihiro as she overcomes a dangerous journey.
1. Thinking Of Home

**This is my first Spirtied Away Story! YayI'm so excited to take you on this adventure! :) Lets get started!**

**Chapter 1**

**Thinking Of Home**

It's been 7 years since I left my home, my real one in the spirt world. I'm 17 years old now, but it's not the life I thought I would have. I was sad, and missed my friends, espessially Haku...

Even though its been 7 years I'm still in love with him, even if its foolish. I know I should forget him, but i can't. He's a spirit, and I'm not. I guess it's to late to move on for me.

I sighed sadly, and my best friend noticed. "Thinking About the spirit world?" She asks me. I nod. I had told her everything and she was still my best friend. I'm happy to have her.

I looked outside into the dark as vegetation swirled past us. We were heading back home from the movies and it was really late. I had visited the gates many time, but they would not open.

Misa being the best friend she is smiles brightly. "How about I stay the night and, and we can just have a night off?" she says. I smile back. "Thanks, you know how to make me feel better," I say.

The rest of the ride is silent. I stare at the sky thats lite up with stars, and smile softly. I turn back and turn the radio on until we pull up to my little blue house. Two years ago my parents passed away and left me there things.

Misa told me to move away, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of my childhood home. Even though I missed them, I learned that mourning for to long wouldn't help me.

I jumped out of the car grabbing my purse, and keys. I picked up the phone, quickly ordered pizza, and plopped down on the couch to watch our movie. Many slices of pizza, soda, and a movie later, we were fast asleep.

_I opened my eyes to see myself in a feild. Not just any feild, the spirit world. A woman appears. Her beauty compasses everything. _

_"Chihiro, your time as a human is coming to an end. On your 18th birthday you will become a spirit. My name is Natsumi."_

_"200 years ago a beautiful spirit was born. She was compassionate about everything. She was pure good, and she changed people. Everyone who met her could not help but love her."_

_"17 years ago, she asked her mother to make her human, and send her to the human world as a baby. She wanted 18 years to live a human life. So I granted her wish."_

_"You are that child Chihiro. Now it is time to come home to your true family. You will enter the spirit world soon. Be safe my little girl..._

_With that she faded away in to nothing._

I woke up gasping. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 8:30. I got off of the couch and want into the kitchen, so see Misa left me a note.

_Chihiro,_

_I had to go to work early, THANKS FOR THE AWESOME DAY OFF! :)_

_-Misa_

I smiled at the note, and started cleaning up the house. Afterwards I glanced at the clock again, 10:40. I gasped and ran out to my car. I was going to be late for work.

On my way there I thought about my dream. Will I truely be a spirit? I'll be able to see all of my old friends again. I'll be happy again...


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Yay i'm back :) I was so dissapointed when I learned that there wasn't an acual Spirited Away 2, so no matter how many veiws or reviews I get I am going to try to finish this. This is for you guys! I hope this makes your sadness better!**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since i've heard from Natsumi. I'm worried it was just my imagination being cruel to me. I was ecstatic until a few days later when there was no signs from the spirit world. I'm in my room lounging on my bed reading, when Misa bursts through my door with her packed suitcase.

"Thats it i'm freaking tired of you sulking since that dream. We are going to Tokio for a month!" she tells me. She tosses her suitcase on me, and searches for mine.

"Misa we don't have the money for that!" I tell her. "We both have college money and a job. We have tons of money!" she says. "You also have the money your parents left for you!" she says.

Apparently my parents have saved money for if they ever passed. When I say money I mean more than I could ever imagine. I think about it for a while. It could be good for me.

I nod in acceptance. "I guess it could be fun," I tell her. She squeals excitedly, and rushes around my room packing stuff. I just laugh at her and lug her stuff out to the car.

Not even an hour later we are in the car pulling out of the driveway. I pull out my sketch pad, and start to draw Haku in dragon form. When I done I admire my work, but smile sadly.

Misa frowns disapprovingly, and snatches it out my hand sticking it in her seat pocket. "We are driving away to get away from your sadness, and longing."She scolds me.

I stick my tongue at her. "Your bossy," I say. She smirks, and glances at me. "Oh, you love me anyways." she says. "Sadly, yes," I retort. "Meanie." was her only response, before turning up the radio.

_~~~~Later That Night~~~~_

I navigated the winding road later that night. All was fine one moment, then the next moment there was a blinding flash, and I lost control of the car. My last thought was my worry for Misa, then darkness...

When I woke up I could tell it was light out behind my eyelids. My heart was pounding. I opened my eyes in confusion. Where am I? Then last nights events came rushing back to me.

I sat up quickly regretting the head rush. I gasp in surprise, and happiness. I'm in the spirit world! Then it turned to worry and panic. I quickly looked around for Misa. I sigh in relief when I find her next to me.

Then the worry kicked in again, when I realized we could start fading at any moment. I shake her violently. "Misa get up! We have to go!" I shout at her. She groans, and wakes up.

"Whats going on?" she asks. "We are in the spirit world, and we have to get moving before we start fading. She stands up very alert, and I start pulling her towards the bath house.

We pass the blocked river, past the closed resteraunts, and up the steps. I pull her across the bridge, and into the secret door. "Where are we going?" she asks quietly.

"To the boiler room to see Kamajii. He can help us." I whisper. We pick our way carefully down the steps until we reach the rusted door of the boiler room. I pushed it open.

I led Misa over to the sleeping Kamajii. "Kamajii!" I shout. He jumps up startled looking around wildly until he sees me. "Why are you in here human?" he demands.

"You should remember me, i've been here before," I tell him feigning hurt. He looks confused for a second, before shouting, "SEN!" He hugs me with all 6 arms. I laugh joyfully.

"I need your help. Everyone is asleep, and we are fading." I tell him. "I have some extra food I left over," he says handing us each dumplings. "i had a feeling I shouldn't eat it."

I smile gratefully, before eating quickly. "So, who is your friend Sen?" he asks. "I'm Misa, her former best friend," she says. He smiles fondly at us. "I'm glad to have you back, but why are you here?"

"I had this dream, and a woman named Natsumi talked to me, and told me I would come here, then on my 18th birthday I would become a spirit, and return as her daughter," I explain.

He gasps. "Natsumi, is a very powerful forest spirit. She is respected by many." he explains. "Wow. Then yesterday Misa said I was being to sulky, and forced me on a road trip to Tokio."

"I saw a bright light, then woke up here." I say. "Are you going to get another contract from Yubaba?" he asks. "I might. My parents died a few years ago, so I wouldn't mind staying here," I say.

He nods understandingly. We're going to see Yubaba, so we will be back later," I say hugging him goodbye. "Good luck," he says, before I lead Misa through the door.

I lead her up to Yubaba's floor. When I saw the door knocker, I knocked, then bowed. It smirked at us. "Looks like someone got some manners." it says before the doors open.

I walked the familiar path to her office. Inside she sat at her desk. "Hello again Sen," she says. "Here for a job?" I smile a little. "Yes, my friend Misa also." I tell her simply.

"Why should I give you two a job?" she asks looking me in the eye. "Hmmm, I don't know maybe because you made an oath to give a job to anyone who asks a job," I says.

"Yes, but you quit your job, it doesn't mean I have to give your job back." she says smugly. "I left, but i never said I quit, so technically I still work here anyways," I retort.

"Fine, you can have jobs, just don't slack, and get out of here," she says waving us away. I smile triumphantly, pulling Misa out the door. "Man that was easier than I expected," Misa tells me.

"Stick with me, and things will be easier than what they could be." She nods, and we make our way to the womans dorms. "We must be very quite when we go in," I say.

She nods, and I silently slid open the door, and led her over to the cabinets filled with uniforms, and beds. I grabbed us some things, and we quickly changed clothes, before rolling out our beds in some empty spaces, falling asleep not knowing what awaits us in the morning.

**Yay another beautiful amazing chapter! Wow that took forever but it was worth it. See you later :) I hoped you enjoyed! Reveiw Pleaze! I love the encouragement.**


	3. Reunion

**Hello my amazing supporters, well there are only 3 that I know names of anyways, but I love everyone all the same, so here is my thanks to my reviewers:**

**NarutoSwag99**

**WhiteTiger246**

**Ialiceiamagodness**

**YAY! Review!**

**Reunion**

**Chapter 3**

That next morning... er night I guess you could call was being woken to many gasps, and a few screams from the women spirits realizing there was humans sleeping beside them.

I cracked my eyes open seeing them at the other side of the room. I glanced at Misa sleeping next to me, and flung my arm on her. She woke up with a start, and I had to stifle my laugh to appear serious.

"Human!"

"Theres a human in our dorm!"

"Somebody get those stinky things out of here"

"How did they get in here!?"

I smiled slightly. I stood up crossing my arms. "You didn't seem to mind me 7 years ago when I was here for a few days," I tell them. Then they were being tossed to they side by a familiar middle-aged girl.

"SEN! You came back!" she says crushing me into her hug. "I missed you," she yelled. I chocked out a laugh, before everyone surrounded me. I tried to make out there babbles filled with, "Sens back!" and "We missed you!"

I was quiet surprised they missed me considering i'm human, and I thought they would like it when I was gone. Misa made a coughing noise behind me indicating she existed to.

I smiled apologetically at her. "Who's that Sen?" Lin asks. Everyone parts making room for her to step forward. "I'm Misa, her former best friend," she says reciting her famous line.

"Well, any best friend of Sen's is a friend of mine," she says hugging her. "You have been taking care of my girl right?" she scolds lightly. Misa smiles brightly. "Yes Ma'am."

Lin claps her hands," Okay ladies let's get ready, we have work in 10 minutes," she said. I hurriedly put my uniform on and braided my hair, using my special band.

I helped brain Misa's brown hair for her, and we were ready to go. We had 7 extra minutes to get breakfast, and start the day. Like Lin had done for me, I taught Misa everything I knew.

A while later me and Misa joined Lin with our lunch on the floor on near our latest job, the big bath. It was just like 7 years ago. "Man i never knew I would actually be here," Misa says.

I nod in understanding. "Lin do you where I can find Haku?" I ask timidly. She laughs. A few minutes later still smiling she asks, "You still have an attachment to dragon boy?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Misa says laughing. I gasp, and hit her on the arm. "Not nice, now answer the question Lin," I warn her. "Okay, okay. He left, but should be back in a few days."

"Where did he go?" I ask in confusion. "He went to his spiritual river. All elemental spirits have one," she explains. I nod turning back to my food. We eat quickly, and return our dishes to the kitchens.

Just as we get back a frog runs around the corner. "Lin, Sen, Misa, you have a customer," he says before running away. Then somebody I was not expected whisked through the door eternal beauty, and all.

Natsumi smiled warmly at all of us. "Hello ladies, if you don't mine could I speak to Chihiro alone?" she asks. They nod and skurried away. I bow respectfully to her.

"No need to bow my little one," she says smiling. I nod, and straighten out. "It's nice to see you again," I tell her happily. She walks behind a screen, removing her clothes, and returns with a towel wrapped around her, and sinks into the tub.

"I've missed you, I am sorry that I did not get in contact with you," she says sadly. "I've been getting preparations ready for your return." she pauses thinking for a bit.

"I am going to tell you something you will not expect, and I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier." she tells me seriously. I sit cross-legged on the floor waiting for her to tell me.

"There is a reason Misa is here with you. This is because she is your sister," she tells me. I gasp in shock. "She's my sister?" I ask. "You see, she was not as willing as you to go to the human world."

"She hated humans with a passion. When humans expanded their towns they took land not caring what happened to the things living there. One of the forests they cut down was your fathers."

"When they cut it down he lost his spiritual connection to it, and he was never the same. It is like loosing one of your senses. I told her the consequences, but she would fallow you to the end of the world if she had to."

"I am hoping when she has her memories back she won't be so hateful," she finishes sadly. "I don't think she will let hate consume her," I assure her.

"Thank you for letting me have this chance at being human, but sometimes I wish I never had left, although other times I remind myself I wouldnt;t have met my friends here," I tell her.

She nods in understanding before getting out of the tub, and disappearing behind the screen again. When she emerges again she hugs me. "I have missed you my daughter, I can't wait until your birthday."

"Only a few more weeks," I assure her. "I must go, but I will see you soon," she says before disappearing. leaving a medium sided pile of gold behind. Someone is going to be happy.

I pile the gold into two buckets before leaving them with the foreman to send to Yubaba. Then I set out on the task of finding Misa. It doesn't take long to find her, because she is right around the corner

She gasps when she sees me. "Who was that?" she asks. "What did she want?" I don't answer I just lead her up to the girls dorm. I don't know how she'll take it when i tell her.

I look her straight in the eye and tell her, "You are my biological sister, and that was Natsumi, our biological mother."

**This is the sadness moment of our lives... The chapter is over! :( this is horrible. Anyways we will just have to strive on, because there will be another chapter up soon! :D yay such good news, anyways goodnight and see you next time. **

**Review!**


	4. Dragons Return

**Yay this is the chapter you have been waiting for! Haku has to come back sometime and the time is now, and yay thanks to my newest reviewer:**

**romancebookworm**

**Okay on to the story!**

**Dragons Return**

**Chapter 4**

When I told Misa, I didn't think she would faint, but she did. I got down, and put her arm around my neck, and tried to stand her up, but we both fell down again.

Insted I just took her arms, and pulled her into the door, got out her bedding, and tucked her in. _Man I didn't know the news was that shocking._ I went down staires to find Lin.

When I found her I pulled her also to the girls dorm. "Sen, what's going on?" she asks. I explained everything to her. My sadness, when I left, my family life, and everything else up until this point.

"Well, i'm shocked, but i'm happy you will be a spirit, I don't have to let you go." she says smiling sadly. "It takes a lot more to get rid of me," I tell her.11 She hugs me before we go back to work.

~~~A Few Days Later~~~~

I was sitting on the balcony on my day off when I finally saw the familure white and green dragon twisting through the sky.

I got up and jogged down the steps into the elevater, and to the main floor where everyone else was crowded.

I pushed through until I saw Lin and Misa. "What's everyone so excited for?" She asks. "Haku is back!" I say excitedly.

Misa giggles and I ignore her after I slug her on the arm. "Ow," was all she could say before Haku walked in.

I was fairly hidden so he won't notice me yet. Misa took a step forward, and I pulled her back.

"I wouldn't do that," I tell her. To soon, to late Haku noticed Misa. "Why are you here human?" He demanded.

I stepped out where he could see me, "She's with me." if spirits could have heart attacks I'm sure he would have one from the look on his face.

"Chihiro? Is that you?" He asks. Everyone has left the room so it's just us. "Yup, its me," I tell him.

He doesn't respond, he just rushes forward, and hugs me. I blush a little before hugging him back.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of coarse," he says holding me at arms length.

"I came to fulfill your promise, and I found out that on my 18th birthday I am to become a spirit."

"Misa and I are Natsumi's daughters who requested to be human for 18 years." I tell him excitedly.

"This is great Chihiro," he tells me happily. I nod in agreement, and he leads me outside to the gardens.

We spent ours until daylight talking, and catching up. He looks up at the sky. "It looks like we should get ready for bed," he tells me.

He gets up holding out his hand to help me up, but doesn't left go. He Leeds me up to to the woman's dorm.

"I missed you so much Chihiro, I will see you soon," he says smiling softly, and kisses my forehead before disappearing town the stairs.

**End,** I'm** jk this is only 500 words.**

The next few days were spent with Haku. On my last day off I asked Haku if he would take more to Grannys.

As we soared through the air I admired the view down below. It was all beautiful clear water, and forested mountains.

Finally an hour later we touched down on Granny's lawn. Streched a little bit before fallowing Haku.

She opened the door, saw me then hugged me tightly. "It's nice to see you to," I chocked out.

When she saw she was crushing me she loosened up. "Sorry, dear," she tells me. "Come in for some tea."

I fallowed her inside hugging no-face, and then sitting down. "So why have you decided to come back?" She questions while sipping her tea.

I begin my many times repeated story. She nods in understanding. "I have heard of this before," she says.

**Haku's POV**

From the moment I met Chihiro, I knew I would fall in love with her. Now after 7 years she has come back a beautiful woman.

I want to tell her that I'm in love with her, but what if there is already another? What if she doesnt love me?

I guess I'll just have to tell her and face and face the consiquenses, and hope she loves me to.

I statered out the window that next morning pondering what to do. I will tell her, and soon.

**Awe Haku is going to tell Chihiro he's in love with her! YAY! Well not yay for you guys because you have to wait soft another chapter :( this is Cruel, but I have school so bye!**


	5. Young Love

**YAY! The freaking log in is working :D yay, ok now back on track. Sorry guys! Here's my list of new reviewers:**

**Carly**

**mea**

**Guest**

**WhiteTiger246**

**michelle88222**

**Yay!**

**Chapter 5**

**Young Love**

**Cpov**

It's been a week since I made my way here, and nothing could damper my mood. It was easy working at the bath house. I mainly just liked taking care of the customers.

Everyone loved, that i was so nice and bubbly. This got me extra tips, putting me on Yubaba's good side. I spent most of my time with Haku, but latly he has been acting very nervous.

I carried my dirty dishes down the hallway while thinking it over. Was it something I did? I guess i'll just wait until he tells me. Suddenly a streak crashed into my around the corner.

"CHIHIRO" Misa yelled quiet loadly shaking me. "What is going on?" a spirit said coming around the corner. He was about our age, with black hair, and intense green eyes.

"Sorry sir, my friend got a little to excited," I tell him. He smiles warmly at Misa, then turns back to me. "It was nice meeting you, but I must be off, I'll see you both soon." he says before dissapearing.

When he's gone Misa continues to happily squeal. I put my hand over her mouth, and drag her upstairs. "If I let go will you stop squealing?" I ask. she nods, and I let go of her.

"That guy we just saw, wasn't he totally gorgeous? I was talking to him earlier, I swear, I think I like, like him even though its only been an hour!" she remables.

I smile at her knowingly. "Awe my best friend has a crush," I tell her. She gives me a look. "let's not start on your crush Chihiro," she says grinning at me. I frown at her.

"You two are obviously in love, why can't you both just admit it?" she demands. I sigh sadly. "He doesn't like me that way," I tell her quietly. She gives me a "Are you stupid" look.

"I have seen the way you guys not so subitly glance at eachother when the other is looking, I can see it in his eyes that he loves you, your just blind," she tells me.

A spark of hope fills me. I try to push it down, but I can't. "You think so?" I ask softly. She nods. "I know so," she responds. Maybe this is why Haku is so nervous latly.

For the rest of the night I was extremly happy.

**Hpov**

I had spent the rest of the week of the week I thought about Chihiro, and made my plan to tell her how I felt about her. Today was the day I was going to do it.

After I finished the finishing touches on my plan, and flew back up to my room, to catch some sleep before tonight. Later on I woke up, and went to go find Chihiro.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs to the womans door waiting until she came down. Finally after what seemed like forever (even though it was only 5 minuets) she came down the stairs with Misa.

"Hello Chihiro, Misa," I tell them. "Chihiro, do you mind coming with me?" I ask her. She smiles, and then nods fallowing me. I nervously run my hand through my hair.

"I have a surprise for you, so close your eyes," I tell her. She smiles before closing her eyes. I lead her across the bridge to the bath house garden. I stopped her under the stone ark.

"Okay, open your eyes," I tell her praying she'll like it.

**Cpov**

I opened my eyes, and gasped. I turn to Haku. "It's very beautiful!" I exclaim happily. There are blooming flowers everywhere. A flowing fountain in the middle of the garden.

There is a blanket in frount of the fountain with a pincnic. Candles are flickering around us. He takes my hand leading me over to the blanket. "I thought you could use a night off."

"I got Yubaba to let you take tonight off," he says with a smile. "Thank you," i tell him sincercly. We sit, and eat just relaxing, and talking about everything and nothing.

After dinner her led me over to the fountain, and sat down. I sat down next to him, and he grabbed both of my hands. "There is another reson I brought you here."

I look questionally at him. "I have to tell you something important," he says softly. Then he looks me in the eye. I'm quiet nervous myself now. That all turns into surprise after three words.

"I love you," he says smiling anxiously.

I smiel brightly before throwing my arms around him. "i love you to," i say tearfully. I pull back, and he leans forward capturing my lips with his. heat, and electricity go through me, and I kiss him back.

After awhile we break apart gulping down hair. I don't let go of him though. "I think i have loved you since I fist met you," I tell him blushing a little. He just smiles even wider.

"Just, don't ever leave me," i tell him. "Never," he responds. "I will love you for the rest of my life." We layed down on the blanket, and spent the rest of the night gazing at the star.

That morning I fell asleep in Haku's arms. This has been the happiest day of my entire life. I wouldn't ever take it back.

**Ok guys this has been chapter 5 :D It has been a very exausting week, and i'm so glad it's the weekend. I hope you guys enjoyed :) More reviews = faster updates, just telling you. I'm very sorry this wasn't as long as I intended, but I ran our of inspiration. Anyways BYE!**

**Review!**


	6. The Test Of True Love

**Hey guys! Guess who's back ^-^ yes I have returned and I know I know i'm a horrible person but there was a huge writing block in my brain. I had no idea whats so ever on how to continue, so I watched the movie! AND did some major fanfic reading :0 then it hit me, everyone likes drama right? SO yay i'm stuffing some into the story line for a few chapters :D so yay! OK then love this song!**

_All the colors in the sky remind me of your pretty eyes,_

_Ohhh be with me right nowwww,_

_When I look into the sky I wonder why,_

_I'm not with you right nowww_

_Rainbow girl- s3rl_

**Chapter 6**

**The Strength of True Love**

That next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed with somebody arm around me. I mentally panicked, but then relaxed when I realized it was just Kaku. Where we were I had no idea. Maybe it was Haku's room. It was a room filled with deep beautiful colors and designs.

There was a small balcony with a chair on it to my right, and to my left there was a double doors. I slowly rolled over, and slimed brightly at Haku's sleeping face. I watched him sleep for a while before his eyes fluttered open.

He smiled down at me. "Good Morning, Chihiro," he says softly. I glanced at the darkening sky. "Good Afternoon," I tell him. He laughs softly. I sigh in content. "I could get used to this," I say smiling brightly.

"You could always live up here with me," he said hopefully. "I don't know. I kind of like staying with Lin." I tell him teasingly. I think he believed me because he started to look saddened. "Oh, ok," he tells me.

I roll my eyes. "I was just kidding, of course I'll stay with you," I tell him laughing. "Your mean, you know that?" he tells me. "You love me anyways," I tell him. "Yes, more than you will know."

I smile brightly at him, pack him on the lips, and roll out of bed. "Well anyways I have to start work soon. then I have to move my stuff." I tell him. "If you have to," he says. I laugh at him, and drag him out of bed. "Walk me back?" I ask. "Always," he responds.

With that he walks me back to the stairs to the girls room. I kiss him goodbye, and hurry up the stairs, only to be attacked by an excited Misa. "Tell me everything!" she squealed happily.

I laughed. "I will, but let me get ready for work first," I tell her. Of course though she fallows me down the hall pleading for just a few details. Sometimes she can be a little to hyper.

I finally finished getting ready, and explained everything on the way down. I do thing I lost all hearing, because of her screaming excitedly. it did get a little annoying after a while but I can blame her.

Business was slow, and at the end of my shift Haku met me at the foot of the Girl's stairs, to help me with taking my stuff to his room which was now our room.

**~~~~A week weeks later~~~~**

Everything is perfect, like being in heaven. I felt like nothing could go wrong... until I was proved wrong. My world shattered. It was a Thursday, my last work day, then Haku had got us the weekend to go up to a beautiful cabin near a lake.

I was working, and then a huge commotion started, and everyone crowded around the main doors. Me, and Misa pushed through the people in the crowed. Haku was standing there with a girl in his arms, who was unconscious.

She looked really pale, and her blond hair was dirty, and matted, and her clothes were torn. Everyone was silent. "What happened to her," I asked in concern. Haku shrugged. "I don't know, I found her unconscious in the garden.

Everything was fine. I thought she was just a girl who was badly hurt. Those next few days I spent helping her, and taking care of her. Apparently she couldn't remember anything, and she was human.

I nursed her back to help. She became like a sister to me in so short days. I explained everything, and she was fine with it all. Then things got bad. My shift was over, and I was walking back to our room.

I walked in and said, "Haku I'm back," I said tiredly, then I looked up to see a surprised Aki (the girl Haku found) and Haku, breaking away quickly from a heated kiss.

I backed away from the room, and ran away, and I didn't look back. I ran to my mothers reserved suite. She was usually always there. I knocked twice. "Come in darling, no need to knock." she says from inside.

"I was just going to come get you to discuss some important information you must know." she said seriously. I pushed my problems away for a few minutes. "What is it?"

"Now is the time to start a long journey. You must take this Journey with Misa, you become full spirits again. There is 3 places you must go, and complete some generous tasks."

"You will have to tell Misa, and tell her, and you must leave tomorrow." You must do this before your birthdays." she tells me sternly. I nod, and we chat before I leave.

How will I even accomplish my task?

**YAY! SO AMAZING! Can't believe all that inspiration came out of no where anyways have an amazing Thursday :) Review!**


	7. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys, again im sorry for my writers block, and I hold you are all still around to read my new chapter. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 7**

_One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day _

_When we stand together, _

_NickelBack_

**Misunderstandings**

**Haku's POV**

I flew through the clouds back to the bath house. I had been away for the weekend setting up a surprise, at the cabin that me and Chihiro were going to be staying at. I spotted the bath house and quickly gaining speed, The closer I got, the more excited I felt.

I was a bit hesitant to leaving Chihiro alone for a few days, but Aki assured me many times she would be fine. I finally agreed and left her a note on my pillow explaining everything.

I landed on the balcony, and went through the sliding screen door, and was met by the sight of Aki. "Back so soon already?" she asked teasingly. "your such a detail person, im surprised you didn't stay there longer." I laughed. "I must thank you for the idea, and where is Chihiro?" I asked looking around the room.

"I think she went out to the garden, you should go get her so I can tell her goodbye," she tells me smiling. I nod swiftly and head out of my room and into the elevator. I was almost outside when I saw Lin walking towards me angrily.

I wonder what happened to make her so mad. What surprised me by punching me in the face. "Lin! What was that for!" I shouted in surprise. "You should know you cruel monster," she hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I told her. What happened while I was gone!? She stalked forward until we were toe to toe and glared with poison in her eyes.

"You hurt Chihiro, and now she's gone!" Lin shouted furiously. "You didn't have any right to do that to her!" I couldn't do anything but stare at her in shock and confusion. What in the world was she talking about?

**LPOV**

I stood there and glared at him. How could he just stand there and deny what he did to Chihiro? I seriously wanted to kill him, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. I waited for another lame excuse.

"I didn't hurt Chihiro, and Aki told me she's outside In the garden. I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I was gone for a few days to set up a surprise for her," he pleaded.

He looked really honest and I could tell he wasn't lying. This doesn't make any sense! I started to explain everything that happened, and he looked shocked. "I have to find her and explain!" he yelled running down the hall.

**HPOV**

I rushed down the hall, the only thing on my mind was how I was going to find Chihiro. I rushed into my room to pack a small bag of supplies, when I was knocked in the back of the head with something painful. My vision twirled and swam, until I fell to the ground and darkness consumed me.

**?POV**

I smiled evilly down at Haku who was passed out on the floor. My plan is going exactly how I want it to. Soon I will have everything.

**Ok end of the chapter :( sry guys anyways who can guess who that is?**

**Remember to review and I will try to get back to you and write more :) bye! **


	8. Illusions and The PhantomHive Manor

**Hey guys! I'm back again :) Here's my chapter, and remember to review plz :D! ENJOY! Here's to any Black Butler Fans :D**

_Swamp sings over the bazaar_

_Snake bites_

_Aligning stars_

_I'm in rapture there is no cure_

_No sanctuary from your allure _

_-Voodoo, Adam Lambert_

**HPOV**

My mind is hazy and distant, like I lost connection to part of my brain. I didn't know what I'm doing. My body wasn't in my control anymore. It followed invisible commands. I could feel myself slipping, and it wouldn't be long until I disappear.

I need to hold on until Chihiro comes back, if she ever does from the mess i'm in. All I can do is worry about Chihro, and try to fight the haziness around me.

**CPOV**

So far we have traveled in a nice carriage to the Phantomhive mansion. Before we left mother told us that after every task we would transform into the next stage into becoming a spirit.

So far we are in Stage 1, and basically we can only grow plants. The tasks we are supposed to complete are a complete mystery. Misa was sleeping but I stayed awake and stared out into the mist that curls and dances over the dark ground.

I looked up at the shining moon and sat deeply in thought until the carriage came to a halt, I gasped and stared at the beautiful mansion and grounds. I turned and shook Misa, who was sleeping on my shoulder, awake.

Her eyes snapped open but she mumbled groggy. We got out of the carriage and the driver took our luggage up to the door. I knocked on the door, while trying to keep Misa awake.

The door opened revealing a very tall Butler, with black hair, and a mischievous smile that seemed permanent. He bowed and extended his arm, letting us through the door.

He took our luggage and led us up a sweeping staircase, and down a hall into a beautifully furnished room. "This room is yours Miss Chihiro," he tells me in a smooth voice.

"Thank you," I tell him quietly. He nods and leads a nearly asleep Misa out the door. This place is kind of weird. I shut the door and changed into my night-clothes, and slipped into bed falling asleep quickly.

-The Next Morning-

I was shook awake by a girl wearing a maid outfit, and strange opaque glasses. "It's time to get up Miss Chihiro, we need to find you some suitable clothing to wear while your here," She tells me cheerfully.

I nod stretching, and slipping out of bed. "Elizabeth came by earlier with come dresses she had made for you," she explains. "I've never worn clothing like this," I tell her holding up a dress.

"Can you please help me?" I ask. A good hour later I was finally presentable. I was glad I asked for help. That would have been impossible to do myself. "Thank you," I squeaked, trying to get some air through my tight corset.

She nods, and guides me to the dining room where Misa is sitting, wearing a lavender dress, with her freshly curled hair hanging around her. I looked at my dress witch was a light blue.

She smiles at me motioning to a seat next to her. Mother explained to me that there was endless worlds connected to make one. They all are different times and eras. I silently ate my breakfast and sipped my tea.

When we were finished the butler came back and led us to Mr. Phantomhive's office. When he opened the door I was surprised to see a boy of 13 years old. Was he Mr. Phantomhive.

I quickly composed my shock. I walked forward and curtsied. "Good Morning Mr. Phantomhive," I told him politely. "I am going away on very important business, and I need you and your friend to keep my betrothed happy, and out of trouble. "

"She is staying here because her mother thought it would be good for us to get a preview of the married life. She will be here for a few months, but I am going to only be gone for a few days. All I ask is for you to keep her company." he tells us getting right down to business.

We both nodded. "Good, very well then Sebastian, stay here and keep an eye on them, and I shall return in a few days," he told his butler. "Yes, My Lord," he responded.

Sebastian led us back up the stairs, but to another room, and knocked. "Come in," came a cheerful voice from inside. He opened the door revealing a room covered in pink and glitter everywhere.

I sighed mentally. These next few days are going to be endless. A girl with blond hair and curls, rushed up and hugged us both in a death grip. "Please...Let...Go," I coughed out. She quickly let go.

How could a 13-year-old have so much strength? "I was so excited to hear I would have two girl companions!" She squealed rest of the day went like this, she gave us a tour of the Manor, but the only interesting thing happened in the Wet Gardens.

A flash of white dashed away, and a flower in a pot blazed until it turned to ashes. Elizabeth screamed bloody murder and ran over to the pot."The flower Ciel got for me is in ashes!" She horrors in horror. "That took him forever to find."

I leaned over and whispered to Misa. "Keep her distracted." She nodded. I quickly put my hands over the pot and thought about the grew slowly first then quickly grew and bloomed. I smile and turn around showing her the flower.

"How did you do that?" she said sniffling. "I can't actually tell you, because it's a secret," I tell her. She doesn't complain, and takes the pot and hugs it close. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you," she whispered.

"It was no problem," I tell her. After that Misa, and I became close friends with Elizabeth even if she was annoying sometimes. Sooner than we liked Mr. Phantomhive returned, and it was time to leave. "I thank you for bringing her great happiness," Mr. Phantomhive tells us. "It was no problem," I tell him smiling.

Elizabeth runs out of the front doors and gives us another bone crushing hug. "I'll miss you!" she cries. I pat her back. "Don't worry we will come visit one day," I tell her kindly.

She nods, wiping her eyes. We said out last goodbyes and got in the carriage. We were driving for a while when a bright light seemed to come out of me. I could feel myself changing. As quickly as it came it was gone.

Then it happened to Misa. I noticed that I now had sharper senses. I felt stronger. Misa looked more beautiful. We are now in Stage 2.

**Yay end :D I hope I did a good job, sorry if it was crappy, but I couldn't think of any other ideas for their task. Hope you liked it ^-^! Please please,**

**REVIEW! Thanks guys! Will update in a bit :D Remember, REVIEW! **

**Also tell me if you have any requests for their place and task in the next chapter plz ^-^ :D!**


	9. Phantom Books

**Okay guys whoever has seen the anime Dantalian no Shoka, this is a real treat for you :) This will not be after the last episode, it will be kinda in the middle of the series. Enjoy, and PLZ **

**REVIEW!**

**HUGE THANKS to NarutoSwag99 for exciting reviewing ^-^ I look forward to anymore of your reviews :D! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 9**

**Phantom Books**

**HPOV**

Everything was the same as it has always been, but one day something happened. I gained back the connection to my body, the invisible control over it disappeared.

The only thing that was left was a lingering thought, "_Go to her"_

**CPOV**

Surprisingly the trip to the next place was short and sweet, it only took a few hours. Again to my surprise we were still in England. The carriage hit a huge bump, and I went flying into a sleeping Misa.

She was jolted awake, and some how also went flying. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into her seat with my new reflexes. I sighed in relief. "That was close."

Her panicked eyes cleared into relieve also. "Don't these things come with seat belts?" she asks breathlessly. "Apparently now, seat beats weren't made in this era," I tell her.

"Really?" she says in mock shock. I roll my eyes and turn my head away. I wonder how long until we get there? This corset is going to kill me. These things are death traps.

Finally after what seems like forever the carriage rolls to another stop. I sigh in relief and step out of the carriage. This mansion is almost as big as the PhantomHive mansion.

We grabbed our luggage, and went up the steps knocking on the door. This time a butler didn't answer the door, but a man just as tall, with blond curly hair, and bright blue eyes greeted us. "Hello, I am Hugh Anthony Disward, but you can just call me Huey," he tells us.

I nod. "I am Chihiro, and this is..." I trail off because Misa interrupts me. "I'm Misa!" she tells him excitedly. I confused glanced. Since when did she get so excited over meeting someone?

I shook it off and followed Huey inside. He led us up to our own rooms, were we put out things away and fallowed him into the living room type area **(Sorry, but I don't know what those are called) **where a little girl sat drinking tea.

She looked up from her tea as we sat down. "I am Dantalian, and we have been expecting you. Your mother informed us that you need to complete 3 tasks, Your last one was easy, but this one will not be," she explains.

I nod, and she continues. "You are going to retrieve a Shadow Book," she says. "A shadow book in the wrong hands can be dangerous. You need to find the Book of The Dead."

I looked at Misa uneasily. This defiantly wasn't going to be easy. Dantalian turned around and looked out the window, at the barley rising sun. "You have plenty of time," she says writing down the location of the book.

- Later on at destination -

We arrived at a spacious mansion. We crept along the east wall, until we hiding under a low balcony. I peeked over it to find an empty bedroom. Misa gave me a lift up, and I helped pull her up next.

We had changed clothes before we left, now back in our work clothes we crept down stairs until we reached the basement. There has to be a catch, because there is no way this is going to be easy.

Misa opened the door a crack and peered inside. She covered her mouth before she gasped. I peered inside also. Inside on a bed was a rotting corpse. I covered my nose from the putrid smell coming from the room. Next to the bed was an open book.

I slowly opened the door and we crept inside. We were almost to the book, when a low groan came from next to us. I turned my head and nearly screamed. The woman was sitting up in the bed and staring at us.

"Grab the book!" I urged Misa, and we took off towards the door, with the zombie close behind. Misa slammed the door. We ran down the hall as quickly as we could, but the girl broke through the door chasing after us.

We went into the room we came from. but this time there was a girl blocking the balcony. "Give me the book," she hissed. "No, you have used this book for wrong, and we are returning it," I tell her firmly.

"Trying to save my sister isn't wrong," she yells at us wiping away tears. "This is wrong! Her soul isn't there anymore. She has moved on, that zombie thing isn't her," Misa pleaded for her to understand.

"Just let us have the book," I pleaded. The banging on the door was getting loader. I got out my sword that Dantalian gave me. "Don't hurt her!" the girl screamed.

Misa got her out to the balcony, and over the railing. She paused before getting over the railing herself. "Be safe," she tells me. I nod. The rotting girl bursts through the door.

She stops and stares at me hungrily. Then she lunges.

**Sorry to cut you off guys, but with the lack of reviewing I will continue this later, sry :-/**

**REVIEW PLZ! **


	10. Quick Authors Note

Hey guys! I have noticed that some of you are

getting very impatient for me to continue.

To put your mind at ease I'm staying

with a friend and I shall be back on Tuesday.

Btw thanks for the reviews :) you guys are awesome 2.

^_^ bye!


	11. The Goddess Stone

**Yay! ^-^ im back just like I promised, so don't worry here's the new chapter! Btw If you want me to tell you ahead of time when a new chapter is up I don't mind :D Anyways great job on the reviews guys! Keep it up :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Goddess Stone**

She lunged at me, and I quickly dodged and spun my leg around to kick her in the side. While she was down I grabbed my sword that was strapped to my waist and brought it down on her neck.

I quickly looked away from the gruesome sight. I wiped away a few tears and hopped over the low balcony. I wiped the weird black blood off of my sword, and I got into the carriage, ignoring the girls questions about what happened.

Even though she was a zombie, I couldn't keep thinking about how she used to be human. I only wish I knew if her soul was still there hidden under insanity or if it was passed on. I can never know now and that haunts me.

We dropped the girl named Lucy off at the Manor, and continued out journey. For the next few hours I ignored Misa's worried glances and comments until the light came back.

This time my power felt a little stronger and from what I could see, Misa became more beautiful than she already was. Her blond hair turned a dark chocolate-brown color and brown eyes like me.

I looked into her eyes and gasped.

**Natsumi's POV**

I never felt so proud of my daughters before. I looked at the image in the mirror that was showing me Chihiro's and Misa's second transformation. They became more beautiful than ever.

I smiled proudly, when somebody burst in through my door. I looked behind me startled making the picture disappear. It was one of my guards. "My Lady, there is a dragon spirit outside who is very angry," he tells me.

I sigh. It looks like Haku found out why Chihiro isn't here. I wonder how? I got up and calmly walked through the hallway and down the stairs. I walked out the castle doors to see a very angry Haku in my garden.

"Why would you send Chihiro on a dangerous quest and not tell me!" he demands. "You would go after her, and nobody can aid them on their quest," I tell him calmly.

He calmed down only slightly. "When will she return," he asked sadly. "Soon," I tell him. He turned and left. "You can try and find her but you wont," I tell him.

By the time he finds her she will be a full spirit. Even though Chihiro's birthday is in two days that also means Misa will change to, even if it isn't her birthday. This is because, this was all Chihiro's request, and Misa just followed.

Soon they will be mine again. I smiled happily and headed inside.

**CPOV**

I looked in Misa's eyes and you could see her pupil shine with streaks of color if you looked closely. "Your eyes have streaks of flashing color in them!" I tell her in awe.

"Yours shimmer with blue and gold dust that looks like a waterfall," she tells me excitedly. I smile and hand her a mirror I packed. She looks in the mirror and sucks in a surprised breath.

"My hair and eyes!" she gasps. "They are brown!" I look at her shocked expression and laugh. Suddenly the carriage came to a halt again. I got out and looked around.

This time we were not at a manor, but a castle. Outside waiting was a woman who was even more beautiful than last time I saw her. "Hello Mother," I tell her happily.

She rushes forward and hugs us. "You have grown to be so beautiful," she tells us. "I can't wait until you are completely Spirit." She smiles at us fondly and rushes us inside.

We sat in her living room, as one of her servants got us tea. "Now your last quest will not be easy," she says gravely. "The last part of the transformation requires The Goddess Stone.

"In this world there is a main God and Goddess that control everything like a King and Queen. One of the Goddess's seers predicted a prophecy , that two girls shall wish to become human, and then to begin the process of becoming spirit again."

"The Goddess was very shocked at the idea, but she wanted to help the girls, so she made the Goddess Stone and hide it where only the two girls would be able to get it," she tells us.

"The Goddess Stone holds enough power to complete the transformation. Without it you will be Half-Spirits," She finishes explaining. We all spent the evening together, then she sent us to our rooms for sleep.

-The Next Morning-

We woke up early that morning, had breakfast, and mom transported us to our next destination. We landed in the middle of the woods, infront of a cave. Inside was a dragon whose mind had gone insane. He was a forest spirit whose forest was destroyed. The lack of contact with his forest drove him insane.

I though about Haku, and a spear of hurt and sadness pierced my heart. No, I told myself firmly. I wont let him hurt me this way. I have to keep going. We stepped inside, and crept through the dank dark cave. Our eye sight was so sharp we didn't need light to see.

We crept into a large cavern with puddles of water and a dark midnight dragon curled around a pedestal that a rock that held every color you could think of, with a spell around it.

To get the stone you must defeat the dragon. We crept around the wall and the dragons eyes snapped open revealing a blueish white eye and a fiery red-eye from what I could tell it was blind in one eye.

It turned its head and saw us. It roared loudly, but didn't uncurl itself. "Distract him on his good eye," I tell Misa. She nods running quickly over in the sight of its good eye and taunting it.

Meanwhile I crept up to its bad eye. I quickly stabbed its eye with my sword, and the dragon reared its head and wailed. It shook the sword out and I quickly ran after it, and grabbed it.

We repeated this process a few more times until I finally stabbed its brain, and it died. I sat to catch my breath, and Misa went and got the stone. I grabbed my sword.

We exited the cave, and telepathically called out to mom. Finally we will become Spirits.

**Yay all finished ^-^ sorry if the violence is bothersome. Also sorry about how easy the dragon seemed. I'm not good at fight scenes really. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	12. The Final Transformation

**YAY! Okay guys I have a question for you! **

**Who wants a sequel? **

**This is up to you guys. Don't worry the story wont end on this chapter ^-^ Need to now to think of new ideas. Give me your answers!**

**REVIEW!**

**CPOV**

That night I could barely sleep with ought getting a little to excited. Though I still couldn't be as happy as I wanted to be with what happened. I nursed her back to health and she helped Haku cheat on me.

Who knows how long I was oblivious. I sighed into the dark and buried myself in my soft comforter. Soon after I drifted into a beautiful dream.

-The Next Day-

The next day was spent with more preparations, and congratulations from the servants. The ceremony had to be completed by nightfall or we would stay human forever.

By the afternoon we were pushed into a dressing room to put on out traditional Kimonos. Mine was blue, and had white flowers all over it that flowed over me like a waterfall. Misa's was a deep emerald-green with black flowers.

We went out of the curtain and the servants squealed and cooed excitedly. We were swept up into hair and makeup. I let myself relax as they applied makeup and pulled my hair up.

Awhile later they were finally done. We were ushered outside. Candles illuminated the garden, and mother sat cross-legged on a pillow, and she motioned us to sit on two pillows facing each other.

"Now, girls I will guide you through this, so join hands," she tells us in an almost silent whisper. We join hands, and wait for further instructions. "Now repeat after me," she says. She says something in another ancient language, and we repeat.

Soon after we were done, the light engulfed us again. This time I could feel even more power rushing through my veins. We lifted off of our pillows, and floated up and the light glowed brighter. Then we were slowly descended onto our pillows again, and the light faded.

I was left feeling powerful, but exhausted. I started to feel light-headed. "Don't worry dear, holding so much power will take a bit to get used to. All you need is a good nights rest, and you will be good as new."

I nodded weakly, and the servants helped us to out bedrooms. I fell asleep without even changing.

-The Next Morning-

When I woke up I did feel good as new. I couldn't wait to see with I could do. I was about to get up, but I was hit with images.

_I looked to be a little girl, sitting at a home-made desk, as mom taught me magic lessons. The next image was of me in my dark room during a thunder-storm, huddled with Misa, and a magic orb of light. _

I was snapped out of the new-found memories from Misa calling my name. I looked over at her and smiled brightly. "I remember a few of my old memories," I tell her excitedly.

"That's great! Lets go tell mom," she says excitedly. We ran down the hall but stopped abruptly at the stairs. Mom was speaking calmly with someone who was yelling. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I began to feel sadness and pain, I just wanted to hide away and never have to deal with this. Suddenly I felt a weird tingling in my whole body, and I started to shrink. What happened?

Misa looked down and gasped. "You're a cat!" she whispered frantically, and kneeling down next to me. I looked down in shock at my furry grey paws. I sighed in relief, but also in annoyance. Why was I not told of this?

I decided to see what else I could do. I concentrated on my bond with Misa, and tried to speak to her in her mind. _"Just act like I'm your pet cat, and take me down stairs._ _Use your sense of smell. Could you tell I was Chihiro?" _She shakes her head no, and scoops me up.

**MPOV**

I picked Chihiro up, and headed down stairs, to the yelling. The stopped mid conversation when they saw us. Haku held a despite gleam in his eyes. "Misa, please let me talk to Chihiro. I need to explain!" He tells me desperately.

"You cheated on her, what do you have to explain," I snap at him. "I didn't cheat on Chihrio, the whole weekend I was at the cabin, near my river. I was planning to take her there. When I came back Lin explained everything, and someone took control of my mind!" he says frantically.

"Give me your hand Haku," Mother says. He lets her take his hand in both of hers. She closes her eyes for a few moments. "He's telling the truth. I saw his memories," she says letting go of his hands.

I sighed in relief. _Put me down, _Chihiro whispered in my head. I set her down and she transformed. "Chihiro," Haku whispered in joy and shock.

**YAY! Like I said before tell me what you think about having a sequel!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Healed Hearts & Lessons

**Okay yay ^-^ I am very proud of myself and my supporters :D This is the longest I have written without a weeks break! Thank you to all 3,559 views and 17 followers! I have decided to make my story longer and no sequels ^-^ this is easier so if I run out of inspiration I can wrap it up quickly. So look for my other stories and keep enjoying this one!**

**ENJOY! REVIEW!**

**CPOV**

I let him stare at me for a moment as I decided what to do, but the only thing that my mind screamed at me was _FORGIVE!_ So I did just that. I ran forward and threw my arms around him.

He sighed in happiness and relief, and hugged me to his chest. "I'm sorry for leaving, you should have not gone through this alone," he mumbled in my neck. "It's okay, but next time tell me directly when you leave," I tell him.

I could feel his smile against my neck, and he nodded. My mother and sister awed behind me efficiently ruining the moment. I laughed softly at them, and tried struggling out of his embrace.

He frowned. "No," he mumbled. I laughed at his antics. "Come on now, your embarrassing me," I tell him, and my face flushes more as they start to giggle and awe behind me.

Finally I got free, and smoothed my ruffled hair. He playfully pouted, and my stomach took that moment to rumble. "I didn't know I would still feel hungry?" I asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry darling, your human side effects are still wearing off," mom tells me. I nodded and followed her to the dinning room. Haku pulled out my seat, and I gratefully sat down, and ate my meal.

"Well girls today we will focus on training your power. You could do a lot of things with your power if trained correctly. We will start slow though. Today is all about levitation," she explained.

we finished eating, and she led us outside to the back gardens. I started to feel nervous, and Haku slipped his hand around my waist easing my nervousness. "Okay, levitation is fairly easy," mother tells us.

We nod and she continues. "Okay all you have to so is focus on an object. Imagine it floating gracefully into the air," she explains. She waves her hand making an elegant vase appear.

"Are you sure its save to practice on that? What if it breaks?" Misa asks eyeing the vase. "Don't worry, it will be fine," she responds. "Chihro why don't you try first to ease your sisters fears?" Mom asks.

I nod and concentrate on the vase. It lifts into the air, and floats. Mom smiles proudly, and I put it down. Misa tries next, but to her surprise it got half way up, and fell out of the hair, and shattered on the ground.

I jumped back as shards flew. Misa's eyes were wide. "I'm so sorry! I did not mean for it to fall," she says frantically. "It's ok," mom soothes her, and glances at the pile of shards, and they fixed themselves back into the beautiful vase once more.

Misa sighed in relief at it being fixed. Mother just laughed at her. "Our magic is basically energy. We use that energy to do something, but our magic is limited, and not greatly powerful," she tells us.

During our lesson I didn't notice that Haku left. I looked around for him. The others saw my concerned look. "Don't worry he will be back in a bit, he had to go do something very important," Misa tells me secretly.

She shares a sly smile with our mother. "What are you guys hiding?" I ask suspiciously. "Nothing," mother tells me. "Let's stop and go make some tea," Mother suggests obviously trying to distract me. I gave up and followed them.

I hope what ever they were hiding would happen soon. It seemed to be a really good surprise, from there sly smiles at each other. We spent most of the day in the gardens, or lounging around talking until dark.

There was no sign of Haku, and this worried me slightly. Where did he go? They were acting even more suspicious as they refused me dinner and dragged me up to my room.

Was Haku planning another surprise dinner for me? If so I could not think of a better way to spend out first day back with him. I didn't question when they made me wear the same Kimono that I wore on my transformation night.

Although last time he surprised me with dinner he confessed his love for me. What will he have in store this time. I smiled happily as I thought to back then. I sat, and let them do my makeup as I daydreamed.

Soon they let me go, and pushed me out the door, and closed it behind them. In front of me was a trail of red rose petals. **(Used in many stories and movies, but all well)** I followed them out to the garden where Haku was waiting.

"You look beautiful," he breathed. I blushed, and I grabbed his outstretched hand. He pulled me over to a low table with pillows and a beautiful dinner. We talked, and ate, and finally he grabbed both my hands.

"Chihiro there is something important I want to ask you," he tells me. I nod and encourage him to go on. "Well even though our time together has been short, I want to ask if you will be my Life Mate," he asks looking at me lovingly.

**Sorry guys, you probably hate cliff hangers, but it keeps the story entertaining! So goodbye until tomorrow! BYE!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	14. Intertwined Souls Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about updating late! I went for a bike ride. Well I'm back and im here to ease your suffering! ENJOY!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**CPOV**

I stared at him in shock. Was he really asking me this? Elation spread through me, but I made the mistake of not answering and he took my silence as a rejection, because his happy face became anguished and stony.

He looked down and let go of my hands. "I understand," he whispered sadly, and stood up. "Haku!" I cried out. I grabbed onto his Kimono sleeve. "I wasn't going to say no," I quickly told him.

He turned to me. "Then what were you going to say," he asked. "I was going to say YES!" I tell him happily, and launch myself at him. He sighed in relief. He looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Sit, we have a lot to discuss," he tells me leading me back over to the table. He snapped his fingers and the table was cleared. I rolled my eyes. "Show off," I muttered playfully.

He flashed me a quick smile. "So how does this all work?" I ask. "Well the Female, which is you, is taken away somewhere a day before the wedding, to be prepared."

"The ceremony can be done anywhere, and the two getting married as you could say, walk half way, and the person uniting us asks if we wish to continue. Then we both make it to the middle."

"Then we cut our hands with a ceremonial knife, and switch cups, take a sip, and our souls become intertwined." He explains happily. "It basically means we will be more aware of each other." he says.

I nod. This was going to be a very exhausting day, I could tell. It was going to be worth anything though. We went over what we wanted for the ceremony, then slipped upstairs and fell asleep.

We decided to have it as soon as possible. So we would have it here. The ceremony would be in two days. Today would be the day my mom and sister would whisk me away somewhere.

I was awaken to Haku shaking me softly. "More sleep," I mumbled snuggling more into the covers. "I suggest you hurry and get up if you want to say goodbye," he tells me with humor.

I roll over and smile up at him. I pout teasingly. "Do you really have to go? Forget tradition," I tell him. He rolled his eyes. "If I don't your sister and mom will drag me out of here."

I sit up, and cuddle into his side giving him a heated kiss. I pull away and regain my breath. Not soon after there was banging on the door. "Haku, your time is up. You better be gone by the time we get in there," Misa threatened.

He chuckled and disappeared, a second after that my committee busted through the door. "Oh good he's gone," Misa commented. "Oh Chihiro, I'm so proud," mom tells me while pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks mom, but you're crushing me," I tell her. she let's go quickly and I gasp for breath. Misa claps her hands. "Chop chop people we have work to do," Misa tells us.

This was how the day went. I made decisions all day. Table cloth colors, food choices, who can be there. I don't want a lot of people to be there. Just my friends and family.

By the end of the day my brain was exhausted from all the choices. I was glad that part was over. That night I finally fell into a nice sleep dreaming about tomorrow.

**Hey guys! Sorry its short and in parts, don't worry, I'll update faster than you will know it. see you tomorrow! **

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	15. Intertwined Souls Part 2

**Hey guys! Guess what time it is! (No it's not Adventure Time) ^-^ I'm Just Kidding, but anyways sorry about not reviewing yesterday, anyways ENJOY!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

That morning I was pulled out of bed really early, to get ready. "Why must I be up so early?" I asked tiredly. "You need to take a ceremonial bath. Its said if you add the right ingredients your soul will be cleansed." Misa says excitedly.

"Yup," says a very familiar voice. I turn around and throw my arms around them. "Lin!" I yelled happily into her ear. "I'm glad you could come." She smiled pushing me back a bit.

"You will make a beautiful mate," she says smiling. I smile brightly and they all push me into the bathroom. I shut the door, pull off my clothes and slip into the bath. It felt heavenly.

I started to think about our future together. I blushed when I got to the process of having children. What would they be like? I don't even know how that happens. I though about Haku holding a little baby girl.

I smiled at the thought. This is one thing we will have to talk about, embarrassing or not. I slipped under the water, I stayed under there for what seemed like forever, before I rose out of the tube, and dried off, putting my important things on, and then my robe.

I opened the door and was dragged to a chair in front of a mirror. They worked on me for what seemed like forever. I wonder where Haku is? before I could wonder anymore they were done.

I opened my eyes I didn't realize I closed. In the mirror was a beautiful girl, that I soon recognized was me. My hair was put up and tendrils of curls. They showed me what I was wearing.

It wasn't a Kimono, but it was a dress made of Kimono material. I stared at in shock, it was beautiful. I smiled brightly. "What happened to tradition?" I asked.

They smiled back. "It's tradition, just bent a little," Misa explains. I laugh, and let them help me put the dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror, I have never felt more beautiful than I have in this moment.

We headed down the hall and down the stairs, I could hear people talking and chatting. They left me at the entrance of the garden. Mom went to the middle of the garden, and cleared her throat.

"The ceremony is about to start. Haku and Chihiro please walk half way." she tells us. I make my way through the door, and people gasp loudly. "What is she wearing?" "She's so beautiful" people whispered as I passed by.

Finally I stopped and looked up to see Haku. He was wearing a black Kimono, he looked enchanting. I smiled as I saw he was staring at me in awe. I blushed. "Haku, do you want to continue this path to being Chihiro's mate?" she asked.

"Yes," he says not hesitating, and walks the rest of the way. "Chihro, do you wish to continue on the path of becoming Haku's mate?" she asked. "Yes," I tell her confidently.

I walk the rest of the way. A table appears in between us, holding two goblets and a ceremonial knife. One goblet was red, and one was black. They had a gold design of a tree on both.

The dagger looked very dangerous. It was completely silver, and the hilt was shaped as a dragon. Haku took the dagger and dragged it over the palm of his hand, and poured some of his blood into the cup. He handed it to me next, and I did the same thing.

I winced at the sting. I set the dagger down in the middle and traded cups with Haku. We drank the blood from the cup at the same time, until it was gone. My blood rushed faster, and Haku's blood seemed to merge with mine.

I wasn't sure how that was possible but I could feel it. A dragon tattoo appeared on the back of my hand, and so did one on Haku's hand. Our thoughts merged together.

Congratulations Chihiro, and Haku. You are now Life Mates. We spent the rest of the night dancing, talking to our friends and eating really delicious food. Later that night he transported us to his cabin by his river.

That night we made sweet passionate love.

_I love you, _I thought to him afterwards. He smiled.

_I love you to_

**I'll post the links I used to describe the items in the ceremony on my profile! **

**REVIEW PLZ! Tell me what you think!**


	16. Authors Note

**Don't worry guys!**

**The story isn't over yet.**

**Just give me a day or two to think of something!**

**-KD**

**For now enjoy one of my other stories!**

**I give my sincere apologies to Velf and her fans**

**She is a really great author and I did change her mating cerimony idea**

**I didn't mean to make anyone upset, I just used and changed up the idea**

**becuse I helped me with ideas for my story. **

**Im really sorry! **


	17. The End

**Hey guys, I have decided to end Chihro's journey for now, I do not have the slightest idea how to continue, so I will give you a passage about her furture. Maybe in a little while I will make a sequal but I cant right now, if I tried it would probably be crappy and I don't want that, so here you go.**

**REVIEW**

**Chihiro's POV**

It's been years since my mating ceremony and iv'e had a million wonderful memories and I couldn't be happier. 5 years ago we had 3 kids, 2 beautiful little girls named Karin, witch means Pure, and Mitsuki, meaning Beautiful Moon, and lastly we had a son named Mareo, witch mean Rare.

Misa mated with the man she met at the bath house, and they have 2 little boys, Akemi and Jomei. Mother never told us what happened to our father, but she has also met a kind man.

Aki was never seen again, and everything else has been peaceful.

**The End**

**Sorry it was so short guys! See you again sometime! Bye!**


	18. Dedication to the Fans

**afraidofspiders**

**Chihiro Sen Nushi**

**coolmon16**

**Evadeen**

**Halley Vanaria**

** Hiyono-chan1209**

** Ialiceiamagodness **

**kayy1996**

** Life's too short to give up**

** lilredlonner**

** living laughing**

** moon-miko88**

** NarutoSwag99 **

**Sickly Awesome **

**silentobservergirl**

** speedygirl3065**

** Tavialover14**

**Born2beawesome**

**Evadeen**

**Greendrkness**

**Izaline Cullen**

**Just-another-whotalian**

**May234**

**Sereenalovesanime**

**jwkimjwkim**

**lilredlonner**

**michelle88222**

**Thanks for everything guys!**


End file.
